Unexpected love
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Sam and Blaine have been dating for 6 months. What happens when Blaine and the Warblers come to Mckinley? T to be safe!


Unexpected love

Chapter 1:Mysterious phone call

Sam Evans was the new kid at Mckinley, he had it all. He was the quaterback on the football team and in glee club but today, he got a phone call from his boyfriend at an all boys boarding school named Dalton Academy.

''Hey Blaine'' said Sam as Will gave him a confused look.

''Hey Sam,how's Mckinley? Made any new friends?'' said Blaine as Sam laughed.

''Yes,this one kid named Finn but he's not as cool as you'' said Sam as Finn looked at him with a mock hurt expression on his face.

''What about Mckinley?'' asked Blaine as he walked into his dorm room.

''It's worse,at Dalton,it was easier to walk down the hall without getting shoved into a locker'' said Sam as Rachel stared at him.

''How's your mom? Since...'' said Blaine as Sam sighed.

''Since my brother died,she's not that good'' said Sam as Will stared at him in shock.

''Has she been taking her medicine?'' asked Blaine as he sat down on his bed.

''Yeah,the depression seems to be going away but she still cries at night'' said Sam as he gave the silence sign to Artie.

''Sam,are you adjusting to Mckinley?'' asked Blaine as Sam laughed.

''To be honest,Blaine.I'd rather be back at Dalton with you and the Warblers'' said Sam as Mercedes looked at him with wide eyes.

''Yeah,I miss having my roommate around'' said Blaine as Sam laughed.

''Yeah,I miss you too'' said Sam as he stood up.

''Sam,how's New Directions?'' asked Blaine as Sam laughed.

''Boring! They do songs from the 80s because Mr Schue thinks it's cool but I think I'd prefer singing Teenage Dream and other top 40 songs'' said Sam as Rachel shot him a hurt look.

''Then come back'' said Blaine as Sam gave an exasparated sigh from the other end of the line.

''I can't! I have to help dad look after mom and my siblings'' said Sam as Tina and Artie gave him worried looks.

''She's supposed to be helping your dad look after all of you'' said Blaine as he sat down at his desk.

''In the state she's in,no way. We can look after ourselves'' said Sam as Puck looked at him with worry in his eyes.

''Sam,I wish I could've stopped it,and my dad had to go and stop treatment on your brother'' said Blaine as a feeling of guilt made it's way into his body.

''That's because the Leukemia was too far along and the chemo wasn't working,I don't blame your dad for that,Blaine'' said Sam as the rest of New Direction stared at him.

''You don't?'' asked Blaine,surprised at his boyfriend's words.

''No,I don't'' said Sam,smiling a bit.

''Did Grant ask about...Jack?'' asked Blaine as he entered the Warbler's common room.

''Yeah,last night. Dad tried to explain to Grant about Jack's death but he couldn't find the words and Sarah kept getting upset'' said Sam as his friends looked at him with worried expressions on their faces.

''She has a right to be upset'' said Blaine as he sat down on one of the leather couches.

''She does,you saw how she was at Jack's funeral'' said Sam as Finn and Rachel looked at him.

''How's your baby sister,Zoey?'' asked Blaine as Sam laughed.

''Wailing her lungs off as usaul,she woke up wanting her feed at midnight,then at three in the morning to get her diaper changed and then at six in the morning for another feed'' said Sam as Will looked at him.

''Sam,do you sometimes feel upset when you see Jack's name on the the grave?'' asked Blaine as he shifted on the couch.

''Yeah,Jack was only five years old when he died'' said Sam as Rachel looked at him in shock.

After the phone call ended,Finn and Rachel looked at Sam with questioning looks on their faces.

''Sam,who was that boy?'' asked Rachel as she looked at Sam.

''My boyfriend,Blaine Anderson'' said Sam as he looked at his two friends.

''And whose Jack?'' asked Finn as he looked at Sam with a pleading expression on his face.

''M-my brother'' said Sam,stumbling over his words a little.

''Your brother? Can we meet him?'' asked Artie as Sam shook his head.

''No'' said Sam as Will looked at him.

''Why not?'' asked Will as he looked at his student.

''He's dead'' said Sam,stunning his friends into silence.


End file.
